epicheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Tangent Tropolis. A chapter is a group of writings that come to tell the stories. Int he guild there are many chapters, and this was the first. Chapter 1 primarily focuses around Wilder. Story Part 1: We start off with this mutant ex-assassin bounty hunter called Wilder. He saves a man from a fire and then tracks down a murder. Just as he finds a dead body he hears a scream and chases after the killer. What he finds is a psychopathic babe called Raven. They fight but in the end Raven decides to turn herself in. Wilder drugs Raven and then takes her to the police station. He then rides towards his hideout soon afterward. Raven wakes up and breaks out of prison. She then disguises herself as a civilian. The disguise hid Raven so well that it fooled the police who found her. She later unintentionally finds Wilder's hideout. But instead of of going inside Raven runs away. Wilder confused by the turn of events packs his belongings and moves to a new hideout He then tries to find Raven again but loses her scent due to the rain. Wilder then recieves a phone call that he is wanted for questioning for rescuing the man who supposedly caused the fire earlier. Wilder returns to his hideout and destroys his old hideout by detonation. He then recieves a mysterious job offer on his phone. Wilder not wanting any more trouble declines the offer. The man on the phone then sends Wicked Oreo a powerful telepath to capture Wilder. Bored, Wilder leaves his hideout from an abandoned subway and finds a girl called Evana asleep at the entrance. He tells the girl to go away and then rides off on his motorcycle. Soon afterward Wilder is surrounded by police. While being chased his cell starts ringing. It was Raven trying to contact him using an officer's phone who she had met earlier. Wilder not wanting any more trouble throws the phone at a police car. Wilder soon escapes onto the rooftops only to be found by Raven. Instead of fighting, Raven asks Wilder for his help with her alternate personality. Wilder tries to help but it isn't enough for Raven. Raven runs away and later finds Oreo collasped on the streets. Raven takes Oreo to an abandoned house and builds a fire while Evana secretly watches both of them. Wilder goes to the chief of police, he finds out that the FBI has settled all charges against Wilder. Wilder then receives an address and and flies to that location. He meets the FBI who gives Wilder a job to go and investigate a facility. Wilder leaves with a briefcase which contained his mission inside of it. Part 2: Before leaving on his mission Wilder needed Oreo's help on any info on the facility. Wilder already knew that Oreo was in the area and he soon tracked her down. But before confronting Oreo he tracks down and kills several of the guards who had Psionic DeResonators that they were using to weaken Oreo's powers. Meanwhile Raven finds and deactivates a DeResonator on Oreo. Oreo recovers but is frightened when she senses Wilder walking over to the two of them. Wilder asks for both of the telepaths help. Instead both Raven and Oreo decline Wilder's offer. Then Evana walks over to them in the form of a fox. While the girls talk Wilder sneaks off and goes on his mission. Wilder rides on his motorcycle to a facility outside of the city. He manages to sneak in but is soon caught in a trap. Wilder is soon rescued by another Evana. Wanting some more information Wilder goes to a lower floor and meets Dr. Tombone. The Dr. leaves Wilder and the other Evana to fight off androids but Evana quickly short circuits them. Then Wilder's meets his alternate self Wild Side. Wild Side tells Wilder that both he and Evana are from an alternate universe. Wild Side then defeats Wilder in a fight and then puts on Wilder's clothes. Wild Side and Evana go there seperate ways. Wild Side stops at a bar and burns it down. The real Evana spots Wild Side leaving the bar and confronts him. Unable to determine if Wild Side is the real Wilder or not Evana runs to help the people at the bar. Oreo goes back to the facility only to get possessed by an alternate Oreo. Wild Side rides over to the mayor's office and holds the place hostage. Wilder manages to escape Dr Tombone and the facility. He then rides over to his hideout and arms himself with weapons to fight off Wild Side. Wild Side at the same time calls Oreo and tells her to control 25% of the cities population and to hold them hostage on top of buildings. Now with full control of the situation Wild Side Orders the mayor to release the prisoners from a nearby prison. Oreo meets up with Wilder at the office. Wild Side then tells Oreo to make the police kill themselves. After that was done Wild Side goes to a news van and talks to the reporter Cindy Louis on TV. While talking Wild Side deflects a bullet from a sniper rifle on a timer. Wilder traps Oreo in an electric net and kills Wild Side in an explosion. Debuts Chapter 1 Debuts some of characters. It primarily debuts the now Tangent Tropolis Hall fo Famers. It debuts, Wilder, Rose, Oreo, Evanna Those were the only characters in the chapter and is one of the least diverse chapters. Legacy Chapter 1, is considered great because, it was the first chapter, and set the stage for Oreo, Rose, and Wilder, and was the building block of the Guild. It is also a long chapter. Even though it is not the longest chapter, it is one of the longest with the same base story. It is often split into parts, the first part being mainly wilder, and the second part introducing a more dynamic story.